


Trixie's Wish

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Trixie tells Santa her greatest wish.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: I know Christmas is long over but my muse wouldn't cooperate until now. Unbeated.

 

Trixie was excited and tugged on Maze's arm eagerly.

 

"Come on Maze, it'll be fun!"

 

Maze smiled, "Shopping always is small human."

 

Most people would've found it strange but Trixie loved Maze's unusual personality.

 

As they were walking inside the lobby of the mall, Trixie's dark eyes lit up in excitement.

 

Santa Claus was sitting there!

 

"Maze, I need to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what I want."

 

"Humans tell their kids to be terrified of strangers but once a year they're encouraged to sit on a fat man's lap, I'll never understand this place."

 

"It's Christmas time that's why?" Trixie gave a wide grin.

 

Maze shrugged, "If you say so."

 

Maze walked with Trixie and stood with some of the other grownups as Trixie happily sat on Santa's lap.

 

"And what would you like for Christmas little girl?" Santa asked brightly.

 

"For my mommy and her boyfriend Lucifer to stay together forever."

 

Santa's eyebrow raised, "Poor guy, being named after the devil."

 

Trixie grinned, "He is the devil, but he's a great guy and makes me and my mommy really happy."

 

"Santa promises to do the best job he can."

 

Trixie gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I know you will Santa."

 

****

The weeks passed and soon it was Christmas morning, and Lucifer had come over to be with her, mommy and Maze.

 

"I got a surprise for you detective," Lucifer liked to call mommy that even though they'd been a couple for eight months.

 

Mommy was a police officer and Lucifer worked as her partner, he had helped mommy feel better since she and daddy had been going through a divorce when they met.

 

Mommy raised an eyebrow and looked at him affectionately.

 

"Oh really?"

 

Lucifer got down on one knee and took a beautiful, sparkling, ring out of his pocket."

 

"Chloe Decker, will you marry me?"

 

Trixie gasped happily as tears came to mommy's eyes and then she quickly embraced Lucifer.

 

"Of course I will."

 

Lucifer slipped the ring on mommy's finger, "Well done Lucifer," Maze told him. "You were so nervous; I'd thought you'd chicken out."

 

"The devil always finds a way to succeed," He winked at her.

 

Mommy embraced her and Trixie happily returned it, "Santa made my wish come true."

 

She smiled, "I'm glad monkey."

 

AN2: Didn't turn out like I had imagined but at least I was able to write something. Can't believe we get only three episodes and then have a long break until May. Don't know about anyone else but I'm starting to get tired of the mom storyline.


End file.
